


To the Moon (and Back)

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Omegaverse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Dean, Omegaverse, Pet Names, Pregnancy Kink, Roman is just a giant softie, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Societal Pressure to Conform, Team Bonding, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: When Roman meets Dean, he knows too fast and too easily that this man will change his life. Dean burns too bright and too hot to be ignored.Dean is an Omega fighting to make his way in a career that the world still thinks should be reserved mostly for Alphas. He's got his own shit to deal with, but being teamed up with Seth and Roman changes things in ways he never expected.





	To the Moon (and Back)

When Roman Reigns comes into wrestling, it's at the urging of his family. He tried other sports in college, but never felt like he belonged. At least stripping down and fighting others like him he feels like he knows his place.

When Roman meets Dean Ambrose, he knows too fast and too easily that this man will change his life. Roman's too quiet to get into Dean's circle immediately, letting more outgoing wrestlers befriend him instead. Dean has confident, dangerous people around him always. The too-pretty, too-confident Beta Seth Rollins for one.

Dean's been wrestling since he was fourteen if the underground dog fights he started in could be called wrestling. No one had ever seen an Omega as big as him. They all underestimated him. The doctors were shocked when he had his first heat at fifteen. Everyone had assumed he was just a large Beta. Turns out that he has a hormone imbalance and that means Dean has never had a regular heat in his life.

At seventeen, Dean's doctor informed him soberly one day she feared he would never be mated. When Dean asked why, she hesitantly explained that the irregular heats meant lower fertility, and really what Alpha would want an Omega who might not be able to have pups? Dean grows a thick skin after that. Dean never lets an Alpha close enough to start thinking about mating him and anyone who tries to "mount the bitch" is very quickly made to regret their choices. 

When he meets Seth, Dean doesn't immediately trust him, but the Beta proves to be a loyal friend and an equal in the fight to prove that wrestling isn't just for the Alphas. When Dean meets Roman, he's not sure what to think. Roman is cute, impossibly pretty, and seems to be nice. But that’s the kind of thing that Dean doesn’t let himself think about. No Alpha will ever really want him, and he doesn’t need a stupid arrogant Alpha anyway.

Roman teams up with Tyler Breeze early on, a pretty blonde Beta who flirts outrageously with anyone and everyone he lays eyes on. They have fun as a team, but Tyler wants to try crazier and more outrageous things than Roman is comfortable with. When they split up, Roman fights mostly on his own. He watches Dean from the sidelines. As far as he can tell, Dean fights off anyone who tries to get close and then leaves Seth (or more often no one at all) to smooth the ruffled fur that he leaves in his wake.

When someone has the brilliant idea to put the three of them in the ring together with a title on the line, Roman feels instantly outclassed. Seth and Dean have lived and breathed these fights for so long, and he's been working on it for a little over a year. Roman isn’t totally behind the push for him to win the triple threat, but the crowd loves the match.

Dean instantly bristles at bringing an unknown into his and Seth's buddy club but Seth thinks it's a good idea and the Alpha, Beta, Omega schtick works really well. The crowd loves them and Roman ends up bringing the missing element that turns their rivalry into something better: a team. Roman’s presence soothes them and makes Seth able to focus. It also makes Dean want to give in and beg for Roman to knot him... he hates it.

Roman accepts the direction given to make him look strong in the ring, but he makes a point to let Seth and Dean do more of the talking. They start off fighting with each other, but Roman's no good at convincing anyone he doesn't like and respect the other two, so he keeps silent and imposing as much as possible.

Roman develops the habit of staying in wolf form for a bit after matches that require it, sometimes just because it means he's not expected to talk. He can be plenty threatening without words. At some point, Dean and Seth start shifting and curling up in corners with him. Roman has long since thought of Seth and Dean as his family and he loves the sense of completion and control he gets from having them close. Fully shifted, they don’t have to talk about it, and if his own scent starts to mingle with that of his teammates, Roman is just happy to take that much as a bonus.

Dean fought the team cuddle puddle for a while but there’s not much to do when Seth and Roman are both in wolf form napping after a match. After he’s showered and packed up, he gets ready to drive to the next location, whatever else is needed. Eventually it just feels silly to resist laying down with his teammates just for the sake of his own pride.

~~~~~

Dean is in a strange mood after they all spend a RAW in full wolf form and on leashes so the current champ can parade them around the ring. The Hounds of Justice, they call them... the crowd eats it up. Seth and Dean are rare, being a Beta and Omega that have perfected the full wolf transformation that WWE values so highly.

The promo makes Dean feel like his skin is crawling, but the other two are excited to be featured with the Champion. It makes Dean think too much about the past to be treated like an object, and he’s tense the whole time. When Roman comes up and nips at his throat playfully backstage, Dean whimpers and bows his head in submission for maybe the first time since he was fourteen.  
Roman's never seen Dean bow his head like that, and the human unease at the action combined with the surge of possessive desire to protect/mark/claim leaves him stunned for a moment. Even in wolf form he has enough self control to only butt his head gently against Dean's and then lead the way to a quieter room where he can shift back and settle on a couch, waiting to see how Dean will respond.

The reddish blond fur on Dean’s ears flicks up as Roman shifts back to human form and pulls on a pair of the plain black sweats that they keep around for sudden shifts. Roman looks at Dean silently as he sits down on the couch.

Dean pads over to the couch and rests his muzzle on Roman's leg. He looks up at him carefully before giving in and jumping onto the couch and lays down next to him.

Roman smiles mostly to himself, hand falling to Dean's head to stroke over his fur, smoothing down the rough patches that were disarranged by the collar. He didn't particularly like this angle that was being played up, but work was work. "Sorry for that. Biting you earlier." He says softly, "Shouldn't have done that. I know you don't like it."

Dean looks up at Roman and shrugs the best he can in his wolf form. Roman smells nice and Dean's not actually too worried about the playful bite. He yawns and nuzzles Roman's leg a little. He should probably shift too and explain but he can't be assed to put in the effort just yet. 

Roman just chuckles at the slight shift. "Yeah, I get it.” Roman says gently. “Talking is over-rated anyway." He smiles at Dean a little sadly, shifting to fold his legs up to keep his toes warm and continuing to idly stroke and groom Dean's fur. "I... um... I'm glad you let me be near you. I know you don't like Alphas much." It sounds even more awkward out loud than it did in his head and Roman looks away. "Just... lemme know if I need to do anything different or if I bug you.” He looks down at his teammate, still in wolf form. "When you feel like talking, I mean."

Dean rolls his eyes at Roman. The petting is nice but even if the Alpha is a true cuddle slut, Dean can tell Roman wants to cuddle in human form so they can talk. Dean stretches out a little and shifts back to human form while on his hands and knees over Roman's lap. He's taller than Roman by at least an inch so when he decides to just collapse again with his head in Roman's lap he looks up at Roman daring him to say anything about it. 

Roman tenses slightly as Dean shifts, but relaxes and laughs softly as the taller man flops back down even more lazily than his wolf. He ignores the other man's nudity as they are all more or less used to it at this point. "Ok, understood. I'll shut up." He says, hesitating only a moment before he starts to stroke his fingers gently through Dean's hair.

"You don't have to stop talking." Dean mumbles after he stares up at Roman for a little while. The petting this way is nice too. "I don't mind you talking to me. You don't treat me like a piece of meat or breeding stock... So I don't mind." Dean tries to explain. 

Roman nods. "I try not to treat anyone like a piece of meat..." He'd like to say he can't believe anyone would, but he's not nearly that naive. "Anyway, I’m glad we all got teamed up and I just want you to know you can trust me. You guys have taken care of me, and I'm not gonna mess up what you and Seth have."

Roman's bare chest and tattooed arms are distracting but Dean is puzzled by Roman's comment about Seth and him. "What do you mean? Seth's just my friend. We took care of each other when nobody took us seriously." Dean asks softly. 

Roman looks down at Dean, hands siding from Dean's hair to stroke his neck and shoulders as well. "You two aren't... I don't know... not mated, obviously, but... together?" He feels dumb suddenly, for assuming. "I just thought… I figured that was part of why you were fighting so hard to keep anyone else away."

Dean purrs at the stroking to his neck and bare skin. He closes his eyes and exposes more of his neck to Roman without meaning to as his shakes his head. "No... Seth and I have messed around a few times but we've never been... serious like that.” He nuzzles his face into Roman’s thigh as he decides if he wants to explain the rest of it. “I just... I don't get close to Alphas because they won’t want me seriously. I don’t want to risk getting serious with an Alpha who’ll just bail after they find out about me not being able to have their pups. I don't need that shit." Dean's shocked he feels comfortable enough to confess all that to this man, an Alpha. 

Roman's heart races a little at the unconscious submission from Dean, for the second time in one day. His inner wolf is growling with desire to own this man, but he fights it down. "Yeah?" He had more questions about Seth, but the soft confession stops him cold and he has to choose his words carefully. "Damn, that's rough... when did you find that out?"

"I was fifteen. My doctor says it's because of a hormonal imbalance. It's why I'm so tall too. Maybe why it was easier for me to learn to shift." Dean whispers and he turns in closer to Roman as if to hide himself away. He doesn't share this information with many people. 

Roman's hands shift easily over the skin of Dean's back, almost forgetting that he's still petting the man. "Fifteen? That sucks man, I'm sorry." He waits a moment before continuing, but nothing ventured nothing gained. "What makes you think that would make an Alpha not want you? I've seen you beat off plenty who were interested..."

Dean chuckles but doesn't look up at Roman. He realizes that this is perhaps the first time the two of them have been like this alone ever. It seems like Seth is always with them but today Seth had plans after the show. "They don't want me because I'm who they want to be with. They want me because I threaten their view of the world and they want to put me in my place. And deep down... an Alpha’s gotta think about his pack and pups. I'm not a good choice for that."

Roman thinks about that a little, giving Dean a wide smile. "Well, good you've kicked their asses then." Roman says a little angrily, suddenly understanding why Seth didn't give a fuck or try to stop Dean from beating up some of the people he has. "Does that... I mean- does it bother you? Thinking you might not find a mate?" Roman’s mother told him once that she’d always wanted a family, wanted to be the loving mother at the heart of a big pack, but she made sure he knew not to assume that every Omega would be like that.

Dean shrugs again and finally looks up at Roman. "When I was younger it did. I'm OK now. I'm strong enough to defend myself. I'd rather be alone by choice than have a mate abandon me." Dean understands that this is perhaps a very intimate conversation for them to be having and he wonders how it even got this far. Five months ago he could barely let himself stand too close to Roman. Now he's laying in the man's lap naked and truly exposed. "Why do _you_ like me?”

Roman laughs at first, then frowns when he realizes Dean is looking up at him seriously. "Well, you're smart as hell, for one thing. You always have something funny to say." He looks down at Dean, whose eyes slide closed as Roman talks and continues stroking the soft hair at the nape of Dean’s neck. "And you're definitely not hard to look at either. Tall and controlled, with those beautiful blue eyes. Not like me." Roman’s fingers move back to safer territory, scratching lightly at Dean's scalp before smoothing his hair down again. "I can't imagine why a mate would risk abandoning you. I think anyone would have to be a fool to walk away from you after they'd won your trust." He feels a little to strongly about that, and it comes through in his voice, so he hedges. "That's just my opinion though."

Dean opens his eyes and lets his gaze wander over Roman's strong jaw and corded muscles. He's the perfect image of an Alpha from his pack and there's a softness to him that makes Dean's heart almost believe Roman is telling the truth. "I met your cousin Dwayne once, back before I really got into the business... I didn't know he was already mated, but he told me that Omegas are cherished in your pack. He told me I would be cherished if I would bond with him.” Dean looks away again, it all feels so naive and foolish to tell it now. “He was so famous and amazing at wrestling that I actually said yes even though he was mated to another Omega. I figured it’s not the worst thing… but when he found out I couldn't give him the giant powerful pups he wanted he stopped talking to me and called off the claiming..." Dean’s never told anyone about this either. He wants to see how Roman will react. "When I first met you... I wanted to hate you for his mistakes."

Roman's jaw tightens as he listens to the story. "That was you?" He asks, mostly rhetorically, trying to keep his voice level though he's both ashamed of his family and angry now that he knows the reason. He'd heard indirectly about this, years back. His whole family knew about it, some people were more secretive than others about sharing details. Roman never knew why Dwayne called off bringing another Omega into the clan and he had no idea it was Dean.

"I- never knew... there were rumors of course, and canceling a bond like that is always frowned on, but..." Roman swallows, fighting back the urge to grip Dean tighter or storm off and punch his cousin. "He wasn't lying about our family. We respect Omegas. Cherish them. Dwayne should never have done that to you." His hand has stilled on Dean's shoulder and his possessive rage at the thought of Dean mated to someone else is getting harder to control.

Dean watches the waves of emotion slide over Roman's face. He's surprised by the sincerity of Roman's concern when he defends his family's stance on Omegas. "It was hard to move past it. I thought you knew who I was. That's why I thought you weren't interested in me. You've never pushed it or asked... "

Roman looks down at Dean, hesitant and still tense with the attempt to keep his anger under control. "I thought you were with Seth," He says softly, trying to explain himself. "And only ever saw you fight Alphas away from you when they pushed the issue. I may be an Alpha but I try not to assume the whole world is about me." He sounds more bitter than he should, still annoyed at knowing how mistreated Dean was.

Dean moves and sits in Roman's lap. He grabs Roman's face in his hands and awkwardly makes a sad face, trying to use the supposed calming pheromones that Omegas are supposed to have to hold Roman’s attention. "Stop it. Don't get angry at him. He's an asshole. He's not here and I'm better now. I gothere on my own." Dean says as sternly as he can.

Roman's eyes snap up to Dean's face, and he takes a deep breath, shuddering a little with the effort of calming himself and letting Dean's soothing Omega influence help with that. "I'm sorry." Roman says softly, burying his head against Dean's neck before he realizes what a dangerous position that is. He meant to say something else, but the scent of Dean right there with him is nearly overwhelming. "I just.... I can't be around you right now, Dean. I'm gonna do something stupid if we stay here."

Dean bares his throat without thinking and his hands hold Roman close. It's only for a brief moment before Roman speaks and he pulls away with a confused look on his face. "But... fuck... what?"

The temptation of the curve of Dean's throat combined with openness of his expression is overwhelming and Roman has to jerk back to stop himself from biting. The violence of the movement knocks Dean off his lap and he looks horrified immediately. "Fuck, Dean, I'm sorry." Roman’s eyes are flashing red and his voice is slurred slightly from his fangs being out.

Dean isn't prepared for being pushed away even by accident. That paired with him moving away means he ends up on the floor between Roman's legs. He looks up at Roman in shock. "It's ok... I get it. I wouldn't want me either." Dean doesn't get up. He just shifts back to his wolf form and runs.

The sight of Dean, still naked at looking broken and betrayed on the floor, breaks Roman’s heart. Roman drops to his knees immediately, but Dean - always quicker, always ready - is already shifted and away. Roman drops his head into his hands and tries to pretend he didn't just fuck up and scare away the man he's been watching and courting as carefully as he can for months. The same man that Roman thought he never had a chance with and may be just a little in love with.

~~~~~

Roman spends the next three days trying to find Dean so he can apologize. When Dean wants to be invisible though, he can, and the other man is being even harder to find than usual. None of the usual haunts Roman knows seem to work, and Dean apparently told Seth that Roman rejected him, so their team-mate is being a combative asshole as well.  
They play their roles in the ring, but then Dean vanishes. Roman's inner wolf misses the tiny pack he had formed almost as much as Roman misses Dean. He can't even manage to catch him in the car park, as Dean starts catching rides with other people and then takes an entirely uncharacteristic two days off to go home. Roman isn’t informed until he asks why he's appearing alone in matches.

When Seth still won’t talk to Roman about it, Roman takes matters into his own hands. He buys a ticket to Vegas, since Dean hasn’t called Cincinnati ‘home’ in years. Dean took their first good pay-per-view check and secured his own little house in Las Vegas. Roman’s been there once when they passed through town. The full moon hovers ominously as Roman hails a cab from the airport and gives his driver the address. All he can hope is that Dean will talk to him instead of just slamming another door in his face.

It's on the second night after Dean gets home, late on a full moon night, that Dean finally gives in and calls Roman. He's never had a regular heat in his life, no matter what drugs they tried, and he missed his suppressants because of the drama of the last few days. Of course it’s now that his worthless body decides to betray him. The worst of it hasn't hit yet but Dean knows he won't be able to control himself if he waits any longer. "Ro-Roman... please pick up... I’m sorry I left... but I need... I know you don't want me but I'm... my heat."

Roman's heart feels like it stops for a moment when he pulls out his phone and sees Dean's name on the caller ID. He braces himself, ready to be chewed out. He doesn't know how Dean found out that he took off and bought a plane ticket to try to find Dean at home, but clearly he did and Roman is going to be told to leave him the fuck alone.

"Dean?" Roman pulls the phone away from his ear in confusion and looks at it. Dean seems to just be rambling on the other side. "Dean, are you ok? What's wrong?"

Dean had been rambling into the phone even before Roman actually picked up but the Alpha's voice brings him some clarity and he does his best to answer. "It's my heat. I didn't know... I don't have anyone else to ask and the false knot isn't working... I can't risk hiring a hooker with the move up… don’t wanna get sick or anythin’..." Dean’s words are slurred. The heat is slowly taking him again and he is losing focus. "Find me, Ro, please... I... I want you."

The hazy disconnected flow of Dean's voice is so comforting that it takes Roman a moment to realize that things are really really not ok. "Your heat? Dean- why- your suppressants..." He shakes his head, because none of that is the thing that’s most important. "Dean, listen to me. Where are you? Are you at home?"

"I'm at home... home... come home to me, please." Dean whispers between panted breaths. "Keep talking to me. I need you. Your voice is so nice. I don’t want you to send me away again. I miss our pack." Dean babbles. The first thing the heat does is overwhelm him with hormones and his emotions are unchecked.

Dean’s need overrides any sense that Roman still had. "I will. I will, baby. You're ok. I'm gonna find you. I didn't want to send you away. Believe that. I never meant to do that." Roman is babbling nearly as badly as Dean is, trying not to give a shit at the strange glances being thrown at him by his cab driver. "If you want me, I'm yours, I just... the other day, I didn't want it to happen like that. I should never have let you go. I'm sorry. Stay with me, Dean. I'll be there soon."

"I was so wet for you... I was so scared you could smell it on me. I didn't want you to know... Why wasn't I good enough for you? I want to be good enough." Dean says with a moan. "Fuck, I'm so wet for your knot. The door’s open... please come fill me up."

"God, I want to, beautiful. Want you so bad." Roman is half-hard already from the breathy pleading tone in Dean's voice. "My mate's heat just hit!" He growls at the cab driver, who is staring more openly now. He doesn't even realize what he's called Dean, until it's too late. "Just get me there. Please." Roman snaps finally, and the driver’s face does soften a little.

~~~~~

The next fifteen minutes feel interminable and Roman shoves too many bills at the driver before he grabs his backpack and heads for the front door of a small, clean house. He's only visited once before, but he doesn't waste any time getting inside.  
The door is indeed open and the scent hits him immediately, like Dean's normal smell, but infinitely more enticing, more sexual. Roman's been near Omega's in heat before, learned to control himself for fans and family gatherings, and any other time that he might encounter one. But here, alone, and with Dean's pleading still in his ears, control is barely an option. He drops his bag and takes the stairs two at a time, instinctively hunting Dean's presence.

Dean is sprawled across the bed with an assortment of toys around him and his thighs glistening with his own lubricant and synthetic to help ease the larger false knot onto his hole. He's still rambling into his phone even though Roman has hung up and he's moaning in desperation as the vibrator in his ass only helps to pull him further into need. "Fuck... I need... I want... please. I need to cum..."

Roman's mouth goes dry at the sight before him, but he fights with everything he has to stay in control. He was told so many times growing up that heat is not consent... and Dean's just been running from him for a week. The power of his biology and his hunger for Dean is overpowering his willpower too quickly, but he manages to kneel by the bed instead of just tackling Dean.

"I'm here, Dean. I’m here. God... look at you..." He reaches out a trembling hand to touch Dean's face, the touch still hesitant even as his cock is rock-hard in his jeans and his wolf is fighting for the control to take-claim-devour-mate.

Dean's not even sure Roman's actually there until the man actually touches his face. "You actually came. How did you know? Fuck, Roman I want you to fuck me.” Dean’s words are rushed and slurred, but he reiterates, catching Roman’s hand and squeezing it. “I need you to fuck me." Another wave of heat comes over him and another pulse of slick covers his thighs. "It's fine because you won't knock me up.”

"I came to... damnit, it doesn't matter now. I wanna make you mine, Dean. Give you what you need..." The wave of pheromones and heat coming off of Dean is intoxicating and the words and plans he had earlier today are long gone from Roman's mind. He yanks off his shirt and jeans, climbing onto the bed and not caring at all that he knocks some of Dean's toys to the ground. "Fuck..." He growls, low and hungry, sliding his body alongside Dean's and letting his hands wander the Omega’s body while Roman presses against his side. "Never seen anything as pretty as you are right now." Roman runs his teeth along the line of Dean's shoulder, some dark part of him enjoying teasing at the bite that he will leave there later.

It's easy to submit to Roman's biting and nuzzling. Dean's legs fall open and he pulls Roman in closer. Roman's body is putting off pheromones as well and they're grounding Dean enough to find some lucidity. "I thought you didn't want me? You pushed me away..." Dean gasps out even as he's practically clawing at Roman's back in desperation.

Roman rolls over to pin Dean down, his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Never." He tells Dean, firm and authoritative. "I wanted you too much. Would have claimed you then, if you'd stayed so close." He drops his mouth to Dean's jaw and down his neck, murmuring all the praise and adoration he's wanted to for months. "You're so perfect, and so beautiful. Want you so badly, gonna make you mine." He grinds down against Dean, lost in the friction and heat of their bodies and the scent of Dean's heat.

Dean's eyes glaze over from the the sheer force of Roman's dominance. In the back of his mind, Dean is terrified. He hasn't been with an alpha in a long time. A thousand questions rush through his mind and he can't stop thinking. But Roman is there and Roman shushes him and presses him further down until all the noises in his head just fade away and he's left only with the burning ache in his body. "Please... make it stop. I'm burning up."

Pressing in on top of Dean, naked skin sliding together with intoxicating friction, Roman kisses Dean silent. It’s their first kiss and there’s nothing in him that can keep it from turning long, deep, and hungry. Dean’s eager response and the intoxicating sense of his heat leave Roman nearly out of his mind by the time they part for air. "Don't worry mate, I'll make it stop. Fill you up so pretty, make you mine." Roman purrs the words against Dean's skin, licking at the skin to test which spot will be best for his bite. The Alpha is operating more on instinct than anything else at this point as he rolls them over so he can look up at Dean in the afternoon sunlight. "Ride me, mate. Take what you want. His hands slide down Dean's sides, nails dragging down Dean's back to rest at his hips and his graceful narrow waist.

Dean is a little baffled by the shift in position. He moans and rolls his ass over Roman's cock. He's half covered in slick and and the friction makes his cock drip pre cum. His body only wants one thing and he’s not about to resist at this point. "You're so fucking big... so nice to me..." Dean babbles before he lets Roman's cock slide into his wet hole, stretched and slick with hours of desperate heat and trying to sate himself. His body shakes with the pleasure of finally finding some relief. "Oh fuck... yes.. "

Roman watches Dean settles onto his cock, teeth bared in a wide grin. His hands tighten on Dean's hips as he rolls up into him. "Yes... god, you're perfect. Fucking hell..." He drives up into Dean in slow even thrusts, one hand closing on Dean's cock to stroke slowly. "Feels so good..."

Dean's face and chest are flushed and there's dried cum from his previous attempts to jack off and keep the heat at bay. He looks like a total mess as he starts to move up and down on Roman's cock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck , fuck...." He gasps between hurried thrusts. "I want your knot, Alpha... fuck."

"Cum once for me, pet." Roman groans. "Want your scent on me, and then I'll knot you. Make you mine." He keeps his hand moving over Dean's cock as he snaps his hips up harder into Dean's body, aiming for the angle that makes Dean moan the loudest.

Dean is helpless to keep from coming at Roman's command. This far into the heat it's little more than a dribble of clear fluid but it makes his whole body spasm around Roman's cock. He shakes and whimpers with aftershocks. However, even with cumming Dean’s biology will not relent until he is bred or his heat is ended and he stays hard in Roman's hand. "Please Ro... please breed me."

Roman's eyes darken instantly, wide and hungry as he catches the droplets of Dean's release and licks them from his fingers. He sits up and kisses Dean deeply again, hands sliding over pale, flushed skin. Dean whimpers when Roman pulls out, physically lifting Dean off of him to arrange his mate on hands and knees. When Roman presses back in, it's harder and faster than the first time and the pace he sets is faster, letting his own biology lead. "I will breed you. My perfect mate. Fill you up so you never need another." He's not sure how much sense he's actually making, but Roman can't stop telling Dean how much he wants him.

Dean whines even louder as he is manhandled and then fucked at a brutal pace. The new angle slams straight into his prostate and his eyes roll back a little with the sparks of pleasure coursing through him. "Fuck." He moans happily. "Oh God, I'm gonna come again!"

"Close," Roman pants, his pace frantic as he drives closer. "Cum with me, pet. Cum on my knot." He pulls Dean's hip back against him hard as he loses control and starts to cum, all his instincts singing success as the seed is locked deep inside his mate's body by his swelling knot.

When Dean comes it's barely a dribble but the presence of the knot leaves him sated and pliant in Roman's arms. The waves of mutual pleasure coming off Roman soothe Dean's anxiety and he bares his throat for the Alpha without much thought.

The unmarked submissive curve of Dean's throat is an invitation that Roman feels no need to resist. He growls possessively as he pulls Dean up against his chest and sinks his teeth into the smooth flesh in a clean, claiming bite. Locked together at two points, with the flavor of Dean's skin and the hint of his blood on Roman’s tongue as he licks the wound clean, he's never felt so at peace.

Dean had never thought about what a claiming bite would feel like. He's not even sure how something so painful as a jaw of sharp teeth slicing you open could feel so good. It feels like an ice cube being dropped into a boiling hot cup of tea looks. The heat subsides into mist and he's left floating in a warm pool of water. "Roman..." Dean whispers as he realizes what's actually happening for the first time in hours.

"Mate." Roman answers when he finally releases his bite to lick over the skin. He feels more wolf than man at the moment, locked deep into his mate and still cumming. Roman’s arms are tight around Dean until he finally shifts to lay them down on their sides. "I've got you." He murmurs against the back of Dean's neck, still shuddering through waves of pleasure in his orgasm. The strength of it feels more intense with Dean than anyone else he's ever been with.

Dean whimpers as the knot keeps him full and pulls at the rim of his hole but the way Roman says mate fills him with devastating relief. He never thought he would be given this. He was certain it was not meant for him and now Roman is here making this declaration and binding them together forever. "Mate...." Dean gasps out in response. "Fuck..."

"Mmm, mine." Roman hums contentedly, still too lost in the new bond and the aftershocks of his continuing orgasm to worry about the shift in Dean's voice. "Sleep now, pet." His voice is gravelly from the shouting and groaning he's been doing. He wraps his arm around Dean's waist, holding him close as he starts to drift a little.

Dean sighs and lets the command in Roman's voice begin to lull him into sleep. "But Roman... Roman I'm a... we're mated... why?" Dean whispers.

Roman's orgasm is finally starting to recede, though his knot hasn’t and he's not planning to move any time soon. "'Cus I wanted you. And you want me." It doesn't seem complicated to Roman right now, he just adjusts the pillows under their heads a bit and buries his nose in the soft curls at the back of Dean's neck. "Sleep first, talk later."

~~~~~

It's probably only an hour or two that they drowse, and when Roman finally wakes up, he slides out of bed to get towels to clean Dean up a little. Coming back into the room and looking at Dean, still asleep and naked in the slanting afternoon sunshine, makes his heart swell with possessive adoration. The lingering scent on Dean tells him that the heat isn't over yet, though being properly knotted once will likely speed it along. Roman crawls back into bed to clean some of the dried cum and sweat from Dean's skin, as well as making sure he's not injured or hurt at all.

Dean wakes up slowly as Roman wipes him down. "Hi..." He says quietly, a little embarrassed at himself for his actions. "Wow, you're actually here. I kind of thought it was all dream." Dean confesses. The heat is still heavy on him, but the burn of it isn't as pressing anymore.

“Hi.” Roman smiles, setting aside the towel in his hand to lean over and kiss Dean gently. "You had someone leave you in a heat before?" He teases, "’Cus that sounds like someone I need to punch."

"I've never been with anyone during heat. Not even... I don't have them very often. I'm on suppressants most of the time. It been so long… I ran out and forgot and I haven't been taking them." Dean explains after he kisses Roman back. He sits up and pulls his knees up towards his chest. "How did you get here so fast?"

"You were off your suppressants? Dean, they could suspend you for that!" Roman ducks his head, cutting off the unneeded tirade. "I was headed here to apologize. Heard from Renee that you took a couple days off." He folds his legs under him to sit more comfortably facing Dean. "Didn't realize why until you called... And now it makes sense why I was having such a hard time with self control around you." He looks at Dean carefully, "I still owe you an apology actually. I didn't mean to reject you. At all."

"Wait…” Roman thought he was done explaining, but something else is off. “Why were you calling me, if you've never had a surrogate Alpha during heat?"

Dean does his best to hide his blush by burying his face in his knees. "Because if you came and I was in heat, then you wouldn't be able to reject me again." Dean mumbles in embarrassment. "The false knot wasn't working and you were the only one I wanted."

"Well, this worked out rather well then.” Roman says with a smile. The hot flush of arousal that courses through him makes Roman wonder if he'll always feel this way around Dean, or if it's enhanced by the heat pheromones. "Very smart. Glad we were on the same page..." Roman moves to sit back against the headboard, not moving Dean onto his lap but making it available. "Imagine if I was just now getting off a plane and you'd been writhing on that knot and working yourself up all this time."

Dean looks over that the false knot dildo and then over at Roman. "I'd been writhing around on that knot for the twelve hours before you got here." Dean comments before sighing and moving to straddle Roman's lap. He lays his head on Roman's shoulder and collapses a little. "I would hate it as much now as I did before you magically appeared."

Roman hums sympathetically, arms sliding easily around Dean and stroking his back lightly. "Not the most important part of my questions, pet." He says softly. "I came for you, but I didn't know you wanted me. Not like this anyway." Roman drops a soft kiss against the quickly-healing wound left by his bite. He smiles and nuzzles into Dean's hair.

"I didn't... not to start with... not when I first met you." Dean tries to protest. "But you were cute and you didn't treat me like an Omega and then I had a crush on you and I didn't want you to know. So I did my best to stay away from you but then we were in a team together and you took care of Seth and I when we were going crazy and wanted to break all the rules. So it's your fault I fell in love with you. I'm blaming you."

It's not the longest speech he's ever heard Dean give, but certainly one of the most personal. Roman tips Dean's chin up to kiss him gently, letting the flow of words stop on it's own and taking his time to let Dean relax into it. "You're in love with me?" Roman says softly, when they finally break apart. "I felt the same... having a crush on you, I mean. But I thought you hated Alphas in general. I thought you only tolerated my presence because of the job." 

“I don't hate Alphas!" Dean retorts. "I just... I hate when they march around and think that they are so much better than the Betas and the Omegas. Without Betas and Omegas there wouldn't be children or people to raise them. Without us little people there is no them. But you were... different. You never made me feel like I was less... or worse than you." Dean rambles. The heat is making his leak slick from his hole. It's sliding down his thighs and onto Roman's. His breath his heated and coming out in panting breaths. "You looked at me like I was worthy of being loved.'

Roman's sigh is almost a growl at the reminder of how too many Alphas in the world act. "You're _not_ less than anyone, Dean. You're so much more, you're... god, you're everything." His hands slide lower, from Dean's hips to his ass. The sweet scent of Dean's heat-induced arousal is intoxicating and is making it slowly harder for Roman to focus. "All I wanted was to fight for you... I was so happy when they put us on a team. It meant I had a reason to be near you."

"You really don't care that I can't have pups?" Dean asks in some of his last moments of lucidity. "I should be shot for trapping you in a mating that can't give you a family. I'm a broken mate." He whispers even as he begins to grind his hard cock against Roman's abs obscenely.

Roman shakes his head. "I'll always have family. I'd love to see you full and heavy with my pups, but I don't need that to know that you're right for me." Roman slides two fingers into Dean, already wet and dripping with need. "Let me take care of you for a while... we'll worry about the rest later." Content that Dean is open enough, he lifts his mate up with a bruising grip on his hips and settles him down onto Roman's cock, making them both moan with the primal pleasure of it.

The stretch of Roman's cock is a mix of hot pleasure and welcome relief. Dean moans and rolls his hips eagerly. "You can knot me without having to worry about our careers." He moans as he starts riding Roman's cock with short, eager rolls of his hips.

Roman smiles, leaning in to nip at Dean's jaw and throat. "I love that. Especially given how easily I lose control around you." With Dean in his lap like this, it's so easy to kiss the man, and he does. "I don't mind the Alpha condoms, but they stop you from knotting and this feels so much better. Especially with you." _Mate_ he means, but doesn't say.

Dean can hear the words Roman isn't saying and he pulls away from Roman's kissing to place is own kisses along the man's jaw and throat as his hips start moving faster.

Roman's arms are working to lift Dean's hips, taking some of the weight and guiding his pace. He back arches in pleasure at Dean's kisses and his moans are raw and unmuffled as Dean's pace builds. "God, you feel so good."

Dean nods and works his body up and down Roman's cock like he's been doing it for years. He wraps his own hand around his dick and works them both towards another orgasm. Right as he starts to feel Roman's knot starting to grow Dean leans in and bites Roman hard enough to draw blood in his own claiming bite as he cums across Roman's abs.

Roman's moans turn more to growls as their pace increases, nails dragging down Dean's back as he feels the reciprocating bite from his mate at the perfect moment as his knot swells and ties them together. "Fuck… Dean-" He shudders and tenses as the clenching of Dean's body feels like it's milking him dry. "Mine." He purrs against Dean's ear, kissing every bit of the man he can get his mouth to. "Fucking amazing."

Dean pulls away from his bite mark with blood smeared across his lips and glazed over eyes. He leans in and kisses Roman deeply. "Fuck... I fucking love you... you're mine too." He moans.

Roman kisses back eagerly, one large hand sliding through reddish curls to cup the back of Dean's head and keep him close. "Love you too, pet. You’re stuck with me now." He mumbles against Dean's lips, like he can't stop kissing him for long enough to speak properly.

He can't resist rolling his hips up, thrusting just a little deeper into Dean's body and forcing his knot to fill Dean more fully. "Mmm, in more ways than one." He says with a giddy smirk.

Dean chuckles and leans in to press a soft soothing kiss to the bite mark. "You won't scar like I will. I'm almost sad about it." Dean rambles as he rolls his hips to press Roman's still expanded knot against his prostate more. “It seems unfair.”

Roman moans as Dean grinds onto him. "Could get a tattoo." Roman suggests. "They make ink that mimics the scar from an Alpha bite..." He's a little breathless as he says it, the sensations and his body's ongoing attempt to impregnate his mate keeping him distracted.

Dean could probably get himself off again while just riding Roman's knot. "The bosses might throw a fit. They've been working so hard to make you look like a monster." He comments.

The continued movement and friction is enough that it takes a moment for Roman to process. "Mmm... yeah, but fuck 'em. We could put it somewhere else. Somewhere my ring gear would hide it... might still show when I'm shifted though." He leans back a little for better leverage, starting a slow rhythm of his hips for Dean to ride and wrapping his free hand around the smaller man's cock.

Dean lets out a filthy moan as Roman strokes him. "Would you really do that? Would you really tattoo a claim mark on you?" Dean asks because the idea of it is deliciously taboo.

"Hell yeah," Roman says with a grin. "Unless you're planning on throwing me over sometime soon?" Roman leans forward and ducks his head to lick across the mark he left on Dean only hours ago. "Didn't even ask you before I gave you this. Why should I say no?" His pace is steady now, enjoying watching Dean come apart on his knot and under his hand.

The way in which Roman worships the mark is breathtaking to Dean. The now constant pressure of the knot and the friction of Roman's hand is carrying towards another orgasm and when it peaks he barely has anything to give up. His body tightens and spasms before relaxing in utter relief. "Fuck..." He murmurs lazily against Roman's shoulder where he collapsed.

Roman groans appreciatively as Dean tenses and shudder around his knot he shifts his hands to stroke Dean's back lightly as the Omega collapses into him. "God, you're so beautiful." Roman purrs approvingly, letting Dean come down a little. "Is your heat always like this?" He asks curiously. Roman's never been through a heat with an Omega before, other than watching kids get shooed out of the house when an aunt or uncle was in heat.

Dean does his best to shrug but mostly lazily nips at Roman's shoulder with wet biting kisses. "I mean, I've never spent a heat with anyone and it's been over a year since I've had one. Mostly I just stroke my cock half raw and end up running the batteries down on all my toys.'

Roman hums his understanding. "You've really never had anyone else during a heat?" He loves the thought of being the first to see Dean like this. More than he should probably. The mental image of Dean, alone and desperate like he was when Roman arrived is arousing and a little sad. "Do you always call other Alphas and beg them to cum fuck you?" He's mostly teasing, though Dean reaching out to him still seems out of character.

Dean is too tired to really say anything for awhile. "No... I've never called anyone before.. not even Dwayne. He had a mate so I knew I wasn't... It wouldn't have been right until after we were bonded." He explains quietly. 

The pleased surge of having his possession confirmed makes Roman smile and he wraps his arms around Dean's back, leaning back into the thankfully-padded headboard of the bed so Dean can rest more on his chest. "Guess I better call in to let them know I won't be back for the shows this weekend." He says softly, not making any effort to move as he lets the comfort of their new bond settles over them.

"Where should we put it?" Roman asks after a long comfortable pause. "Your mark on me?"

Dean pulls his cell phone out from under the pillows and hands it to Roman. "Knock yourself out... also.... you should get it here." He says as he bites down over where the bite mark he left earlier would have been if Roman didn't heal so quickly. 

Roman wipes the smudges off the phone on a marginally clean corner of the sheets before dialing Stephanie's number. He holds his breath as it rings, hoping desperately that he can leave a voicemail. Of course his luck isn't that good.

"Hi. No, it's not Dean, it's Roman. We- ah..." Roman pauses, listening to Steph's voice raise on the other line. "I know. I'm sorry. Dean's having a particularly bad heat. And we're mated now, so-" He's cut off again and tenses a little. "I understand Stephanie, but there's no taking it back now. I'll need the rest of the week. We'll plan to be back for RAW on Monday if the heat subsides. Yes. Goodbye, Stephanie." He adds the last rather loudly, hanging up on her despite her voice still being audible on the line. "Shit, sorry." He says to Dean after dropping the phone.  
"She sounded just like the heartless banshee I always knew she was. But at the same time she didn't fire either of us." Dean comments lazily against Roman's shoulder. "She is the scariest person I think I know.. I can't wait to see how she reacts to your new tattoo... we'll be all the scandal."

Roman shrugs, "She would have a hard time firing us when she mated Hunter with basically no notice to anyone." He leans in to kiss Dean again, first on the lips then on the silvery scar of his mark. "It'll be perfect. They'll only see the edges of the tattoo under my vest... Just enough to start rumors." He's smiling as he looks up at Dean. "Seth's gonna be pissed. You know he doesn't think I'm good enough for you.”

Dean shrugs and flexes his body as Roman's knot starts to recede and Roman's cum starts to leak out onto their thighs. "Geh... I'm all sticky... I'm blaming you. Also I'm not good enough for you either according to Seth. I think he had a little bit of a crush on you. He'll be butt hurt you mated me but he'll get over it." 

Roman smiles wickedly, sliding fingers down to cup Dean's ass and feel the slick cum leaking out of his hole. "I'll take that blame. Though I think you helped a little." His tone is teasing and he shrugs unapologetically, "Mr. Architect should have made a move. His life to regret, I guess. You're mine now." He sighs deeply and flexes a little to see how sore he is. "Let's shower and change the sheets, if you think we can control ourselves for a while."

~~~~~

_Two years later…_

"It's going to ugly. I can already feel it cringing in self loathing at the horror it's teenage years will be." Dean declares as he marches out of the doctor's office in a huff. "And when it asks you why it's so ugly... you can tell them it's your fault.”

Roman chuckles and slides his arms around Dean's waist as they walk out under the annoyed glares of people in the waiting room. "Well, I'll agree to that, because I've seen photos of you as a teenager and you were stunning." He squeezes Dean gently, hesitating to say anything else in the face of the cold annoyance Dean is projecting. "You're really that mad about it?"

Dean grumbles and does his best to stay angry at Roman. "I just thought we were going to wait to have kids. Or maybe never even be able to have kids. Also, I don't understand why you want to have kids with me. I'm awkward and too tall and gangly and a ginger. Plus, I'll probably be horrible at advice."

Roman just lets Dean ramble, watching him with a skeptical expression and then silencing him with a soft kiss. "I want to have children with you because you're beautiful and strong and smart. And you're going to be fine at advice, because you've been through more in your life already than most people go through in a lifetime." Roman shrugs at the other issue.

"Waiting... maybe we should have. But it's not like we can't afford to take care of a family. It just means more work, and we're great at that." Roman turns Dean to face him and holds both Dean's hands in his. "We'll be fine, babe. I mean it." He opens the car door for Dean to make sure he's settled before they head home. Dean is still barely showing at all, and Roman didn't intend to become as protective as he has, but can't seem to help himself.

Dean pouts a little and nods. He's quiet while they drive home but his hands unconsciously hover over his abdomen. "I'm going to get all fat and Seth is going to make fun of me.”

Roman laughs. "If he does, then I'll have someone tangible to take out all this protective energy on." He shrugs. "Even Seth isn't that much of an asshole. Probably."

Dean pulls his tank top up so he can see his bare stomach. "What if it's more than one..." Dean questions

One large hand steals from the steering wheel to rest over Dean's stomach. "Twins?" He hesitates, not wanting to worry Dean by reminding him they run in his side of the family. Roman kinda likes the idea. "How about we worry about that when he have to?" The silence stretches out a little. "Is it really that bad?" Roman asks finally, trying to put himself in Dean's shoes.

Dean places his hands over Roman's to keep it there. "It's not... horrible. I just... I’m just not used to it... being a fucking omega was never really a big deal until I met you. I never thought I would find an Alpha. I'm too tall and I was told all my life I would never be mated. It's just weird."

It's a little awkward getting back to their hotel with only one hand driving, be he does it. Parking and then twisting to the side to look at Dean. "I know you never wanted this, but I wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you back in FCW." He doesn't know what else to day to all Dean's fears.

Dean looks up at Roman and leans in to kiss him. "I'm sorry I'm so stressed about this. I just never thought this would be my life. I love you." Dean whispers in the dark of the parking garage. "I'm going to have to take time off from wrestling..."

Roman nods, trying to exude as much calm and comfort as he can. "I know, babe, I know..." He bites his lip, taking a slow deep breath. "If you aren't ready for this... it's still only a couple of months, we could..." He can't even make himself say it. "You don't have to do this just for me. We’re mated. We have all the time in the world. I would never make you-" He still has Dean's hands in his and can't let go of them even as he finds he can't keep talking. The desire to hold and comfort his mate is overwhelming and their positions in the car make it impossible.

Dean shakes his head, "No, I wouldn't do that to you... or to me. I would always regret it. I just... it's going to take me awhile to get used to not working all the time and letting you take care of me. I've never been the Omega who wanted to be a house husband."

Roman can't hide a tiny smiles. "I don't mean to turn you into one. Wrestling is what you love, and we'll get back to it as soon as we can." He leans in for another soft kiss, giving Dean a teasing grin. "Not sure either of our houses could survive you trying to be all domestic and shit anyway." 

"We're going to need to get a nanny for being on the road... We can raise it on the road while it's small right?" Dean asks, because there are a few other alphas that have their omegas travel with them. Usually it involves getting a tour bus or RV. "We're going to have to tell the bosses..." 

Roman shrugs, "They'll have to know eventually, depends how soon we think you need to stop fighting." He bites his lip, knowing that that will be the real challenge for Dean, who's never been out for any length of time. "For right now, can we get up to the room? We've still got a couple hours before we absolutely need to be at the arena."

Dean doesn't want to think about stopping getting into the room. He nods and get out of the car by himself even though Roman rushes around to open the door. "I'm not suddenly made of glass... I will fight you... I could probably beat you too."

Roman smiles at him fondly, bumping their shoulders together as they walk through the lobby and to the elevators. "I've never doubted that. Why do you think I went to so much effort to be your friend? Never goes well for me when I fight you."

Dean smirks and chuckles softly, "You wanted to be my friend because I smelled nice and you wanted a piece of my pretty Omega ass. Also because I'm awesome... and the best. And because I had beaten off four other Alphas with a baseball bat covered in barbed wire and so you knew it was better to be my friend before you stuck it in me." 

Roman chokes and then outright laughs. "No lie, the baseball bat definitely had an effect of me not wanting to get on your bad side. And you _are_ the best." He purrs, leaning in to nip at Dean's ear. It took years to get Dean to say nice things about himself, and Roman will never stop encouraging it. He still has visions of the insane match that Dean cooked up to punish Chris Jericho for trying to get handsy with him.

Dean chuckles and turns his head to kiss Roman slow and sweet after they get into the elevator. "I'm glad you put up with all my fighting at the beginning. Being with you is definitely worth it."

Roman slides his arm easily around Dean's tiny waist, as they step out of the elevator. "Knew you were worth the fight. I could tell that from the first time I saw you." He ducks his head for another quick kiss. "You're a force of nature. I can't wait to see what our child will be like."

"You are going to have step up and be actually a hard ass Alpha dad when they start skipping school." Dean half teases as he pushes Roman out of the elevator, but if this kid is going to be anything like him, it's going to be a challenge just to get them to sit still. 

Roman looks sheepish, "You've seen me with kids. I'm pretty sure you'll be the scarier dad, man. But we can play good-cop, bad-cop if it comes down to it." He gets the hotel room door open and finally kisses Dean properly, long and slow. "It may not be how we would have planned it, but I'm glad it's happening."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have got lazy when that last heat hit... should have had birth control." Dean confesses after kissing back happily. "I'm glad I ended up with a pushover like you as my Alpha." He teases still even as he's doing his best to climb Roman like a tree.

Roman is more than happy to see Dean a little distracted. "Well there's an up side... no worries about suppressants or pills or condoms for nine months at least..." He slides both arms down to scoop Dean's legs up around his waist.

Dean wraps his too-long legs around Roman's waist as the stronger man carries them towards the bed. "You just want to knot me all the time because I won't have any heats for nine whole months." He still doesn’t have heats as often as ‘normal’ Omegas, but since they mated he’s evened out a little. Maybe as much because Roman makes sure he eats and doesn’t run himself ragged as the hormonal changes from getting laid consistently.

Roman grins, "I hadn't even thought of that, actually... but yeah... that sounds pretty nice." His voice drops into a near-growl as he settles over Dean on the bed, rocking his hips down against the lanky redhead. "I won't mind not worrying about you getting hurt for a little while either."

"All my rivals are suddenly gonna be coming after you." Dean comments as he rolls his hips up against Roman. "You better defend me like a good big bad Alpha.”

"Miz is gonna owe us a damn fruit basket, since it means another few months before you go take your title back from him." Roman's smile is pure joy, "And if it means a few more fights, then you know I'm up for that. Nobody's gonna lay a hand on you without my say." 

Dean chuckles as he starts pulling Roman's shirt off; he doesn't generally like the possessive Alpha bullshit, but he lets Roman play it up in the bedroom. "This baby is going to be wrestling royalty. The Wyatts will probably come after me too." Dean teases.

Roman gets his own shirt off and then works on Dean's as well. "Bray Wyatt is a snake. I didn't like it when he was after you before and he's sure as hell not taking you from me now." He squirms down Dean's body, trailing kisses across his chest and down to his belly and the line of his jeans. "Think we could beat Orton's youngest champion record?" Roman purrs against Dean's skin.

Dean laughs as his hands slide into Roman's mane of hair. "We will most definitely take that shit. I started wrestling underage... we will train them up." His hips rise up towards Roman's wandering lips.

Roman's eyes flutter shut as Dean's hands tangle in his hair, letting out a shuddering breath. "Shouldn't get distracted." He says, voice almost firm enough to be believable even as he tugs the button on Dean's jeans open and slides down the zipper. "So much to talk about still..."

Dean shakes his head lifts his hips again, "No more talking... we have nine months to talk... I need you. So be a good Alpha and satisfy your mate's needs." Dean whines even though he normally hates that kind of talk. He knows Roman loves it though and it's been long enough that what turns Roman on gets Dean going as well.

Roman hums happily deep in his throat, Dean's pleading driving any sense of responsibility from his mind. He shoves Dean's jeans and underwear down to leave a possessive bite in the curve of his hip. "As you wish, beautiful. I know you're never satisfied until you're filled up with this cock." He pulls away just far enough to get Dean's pants the rest of the way off and then wraps one large hand around Dean's cock, stroking slowly as he leans down to take the head into his mouth.

Dean cries out and rocks his hips up into Roman's warm wet mouth. He can feel his hole already growing equally wet with slick. It's starting to soak into his boxers. "Please, yes... fuck Roman... "

Roman releases this grip of his hand and takes Dean a little deeper, siding his fingers down to tease at the slick already gathering at Dean's opening. "So wet for me already, just begging for a big strong Alpha to claim you, huh?"

Roman slides one finger inside of Dean, adding a second when his mate's hips jerk up, legs spreading wider. "If we didn't have a show tonight, I'd knot you right now. Stay tied to you for hours..." His voice is almost teasing as he spreads his fingers apart to stretch Dean wider.

Dean's body accepts Roman's fingers with ease and he pushes down on them to take them deeper. "Tonight.... fuck after the show. You should knot me tonight. I need it. I want it. Fuck." Dean rambles as his hands clench harder at Roman's hair and at the bed sheets. "So fucking wet for your dick..."

"My beautiful mate, always so hungry for me." Roman purrs as he pulls his fingers out and licks them clean before he strips out of his own pants, freeing his dick and pulling Dean toward him on the bed. "Yeah, you'll get just that tonight. Knot you so good I'll breed you again. Right now, we can only do this though..." He positions himself and starts to press in slowly, knowing he hasn't prepared Dean much and taking his time. He wraps one hand loosely around Dean's neglected erection to stroke it slowly.

Dean moans as Roman's cock stretches him open. He bites back harsh words because the pain feels so good and he doesn't want Roman to stop. When Roman starts to stroke him he cries out in pleasure. "Fuck... Ro... big dog...Don't stop..." 

Roman smiles and starts to rock his hips, slow and smooth. "God, baby... always so easy for me." His eyes are half-lidded with pleasure as he presses down into Dean, almost folding his mate in half. "So beautiful, and only mine. Carrying my pup." He's babbling half nonsense as he bends low enough to kiss Dean hungrily.

Dean kisses back messily. He arches his back as the deep angle hits his prostate straight on. The movement exposes the silvery line of Roman's claiming bite on his throat. "Forever yours.... fill me up so good... "

The obvious submission and the sight of his bite twinges something deep and primal in Roman, his eyes flashing Alpha red and his pace increasing to be fast and brutal even as he fights to remind himself and his inner wolf that he can't knot his perfect beautiful mate right now. "Cum for me, baby." He growls out, as much plea as command. "Let go, Dean."

Dean's wolf can't ignore the command from his Alpha. His whole body jerks as he comes over Roman's hand and their abs. "Hmmmm need you... fuck... need your scent in me... on me..." Dean whimpers as his body constricts around Roman's cock to keep it inside him.

Roman manages to pull out just before his knot begins to swell in earnest, replacing his cock instantly with his fingers knowing that Dean hates to cum empty even more than he hates coming without Roman's dick in him. He can't muffle his moans as his own cum joins his mates in coating their bellies. "Fuck... Sorry... Thought I could control it. Nnnn-" He collapses beside Dean to avoid crushing him as the next wave of his orgasm washes over him. The bed will be a mess, but his knot will subside faster when he's not actually inside anything.

Dean whimpers and rolls over as soon as he can to slide down and start sucking on Roman's cock. He can almost get it deep enough to take the knot too but he's forced to just wrap his hands and squeeze.

"Oh, fuck... Dean-" Roman groans breathlessly, hips stuttering into the wet heat on Dean's mouth. "God, I can't..." He goes entirely incoherent for a bit, just stoking his fingers through Dean's hair as he continues to cum and his inner wolf howls his ownership of his mate. "Fuck, I'm sorry..." He manages again weakly.

Dean is forced to pull back even though Roman is still cumming. He sits up and licks his lips obscenely for Roman before he collapses next to his mate's side. "You can make it up to me later..." He replies in a horse whisper. Already his hand has unconsciously moved to his stomach.

Roman drags Dean in close, arms around his waist, and turns his head for a desperate, hungry kiss to taste his own flavor on Dean's tongue. "Always." He growls, pushing his face against Dean's neck to bite hard on the soft skin. It's not enough to break the skin, but it calms him a little and keeps them both still until he finally stops cumming and the knot starts to recede. "Love you." He says exhaustedly. "Never was much good at self control around you." His fingers slide over Dean's on his stomach. "We're gonna need a shower now."

The claiming bite on his throat makes Dean arch with pleasure again. He other hand covers Roman's and keeps it there. "I love you so much. I'm not the easiest Omega to have but I love you so much. Our pup will have an amazing Alpha as a father and I will do my best to be the best dad I can be even if it's not what i planned to be." 

Roman smiles against Dean's skin, licking apologetically over the bruising skin. He kisses Dean again to silence and reassure him. "Doesn't matter if it's easy. I never wanted anything else the way I want you. You're perfect." He's resigned himself to saying it at often as possible, since Dean still fails to believe him most of the time. They could almost doze off like this, but Roman groans after a long few minutes of comfortable silence. "Don't wanna move, but we're going to need to, sweetheart." His knot has fully receded now, but they're still both a filthy sticky mess that reeks of mating.

"Even with a shower I am still going to reek of you.... Not that that's something new." Dean teases, "That's probably how we got into this situation. You have a breeding fetish..." Dean adds because he can't leave well enough alone. 

Roman chuckles, "I guess I can't deny that. Just knowing you're carrying my pup makes me want to keep you near me constantly." He kisses Dean again before rolling out of the bed and holding out a hand. "Let's at least make you smell like a clean version of me, and not like we've just come back from your heat."

~~~~~

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted there to be something pure and good and sweet in the world, so here's this ABO stuff that we wrote a long while ago and never edited properly. It's probably still rough, but hopefully you like it.  
> Happy Sunday!  
> Thanks for reading. We seriously love you all and are so happy to have you along with us on these crazy journeys.
> 
> If you're in the US, don't forget to register and vote.


End file.
